Magnetic recording, also known as magnetic storage, refers to the storage of data on a magnetized medium. Many contemporary magnetic recording systems employ magneto-resistive (e.g., MR (magnetoresistance), AMR (anisotropic magnetoresistance), or GMR (giant magnetoresistance)) read heads to detect the signals on the recording media. Such read heads introduce symmetrical and asymmetrical saturation into the signals, which tends to reduce the signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) entering the read channels.